The Opposite Reflection
by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0
Summary: What if the last person you want to live with is the person you can't live without? He's arrogant and rich while she's stubborn and a small town girl. When they clash, sparks fly and passion flows. But they star crossed with parallel lines. Can they get their happy ending? Rewrite of What shall I call this love.


**Chapter 1**

52 year old Anne Batchelder shouted orders to everyone as she ran around the house like a mad woman. "WHY ON EARTH IS THE FOOD NOT READY!? ITS MY BROTHER'S ELDER DAUGHTER'S WEDDING! HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE SO CARELESS!?", Anne Martinez screamed on top of her lungs.

Valencia Martinez Batchelderwalked out on to the yard of her house to see what the noise was about. She saw her husbands elder sister out on the yard screaming commands . Valencia walked towards Anne and placed her hand on Anne's shoulder in a comforting way, "Anne, you need to rest, me and Jeb will handle everything, calm down", Valencia requested Anne.

Anne shook her head and said. "Nope, its my dear Ella's wedding, things have to be perfect".

"Fine, but at least calm down a bit", Valencia suggested as she walked off back into the house sighing.

***Time Skip To Engagement Night***

25 year old Isabella "Ella" Martinez Batchelder soon to be Isabella Hernandez sits on a chair wearing a white silky wedding dress as she stares into the mirror. Maximum Martinez Batchelder hangs up on her phone and turns to her sister and says "Ella, Mark isn't picking up the phone", Tears prickled at the back of Isabella's eyes as she got up and walked towards the window.

In a way Ella was happy that her fiancée wasn't picking up the phone. She didn't want to be married with a man who abused her, raped her and is forcing her to get married to him. Ella wished that she could tell someone, especially her sister. She knew Max would understand, Max would always help her out of this. However, she couldn't risk Max's life. Mark had warned Ella if she would tell anyone, he would kill them.

Max saw the tears in Ella's eyes and misunderstood it for the grief of her boyfriend not arriving to their wedding night. "Don't worry Els, I will go talk to Mark". Max promised Isabella who nodded and wiped her tears away.

Max took Ella outside onto the yard for the engagement. Jeb Batchelder walked up to his elder daughter and place kiss on Ella's forehead. . "Ella, where's Mark?". Anne asked concerned. Max, noticing Ella's discomfort and hesitation answered for her. "His car broke down so he's late".

Max signalled to Ella that she was leaving once Ella was seated down next Jeb and the empty seat which was Marks.

Ella looked up anxious to see where Max was. On the balcony was Max in a one shoulder floor length chiffon ruffles dress. dress with her black converse. She climbs down her balcony and jumps off and she sprints out of sight.

"Jeb, how is your Pharmacy business going? ". Jeb and Valencia stiffen at Anne's question. "Not good, in fact its gotten worse, we are using all our money on Ella's engagement. We will have to shut down our pharmacy and vet clinic".

24 year old Max rides on her motorbike on the roads as guys whistle at her. She shoots them the bird and speeds up. Ignoring the stares she's receiving, Max continues riding.

Max turns to the right where she hears a little girl giggling. The young girl asks why Max is wearing a dress with sneakers and where she is going. "I have to get to play, I am the princess that's why I am wearing a dress". Max replies, cooking up a lie on the spot.

"Where's your prince?". The little girl questions sweetly.

Max looks up into the sky where she sees a helicopter flying by in the sky. **(A/N: Giggles)**

A huge authentic palace stands in the middle of a green middle. The exterior of it looked old yet so breath taking. People with microphones and cameras stand outside anticipating response from the heartthrobs. A board stands near the palace saying : The Golden Palace.

A helicopter lands in front of the palace causing wind to pick up the leaves and throw them around.

"Fang Ride, the lead singer of Desperate Encounter - the famous band - has finally arrived in America. Along with his band mates Gazzy Ivashkov and Iggy Ride", A reporter speaks into her microphone as the camera focuses in on her and then diverts the focus to the band.

25 year old Fang Ride walks out of his helicopter, in his black jeans, and black dress shirt. He shrugs his black leather jacket on, and takes his sunglasses off. His black sneakers destroy the green grass as he steps on to them.

"Does the famous Fang Ride share an old relationship with The Golden Palace?". A reporter speaks into the camera.

Hearing the reporter's question Fang stiffens as his body goes rigid. A memory comes flooding back to him .

***Flashback***

_A young girl is seated on a chair in her wedding gown. The white dress flows down her body, tightening at her hips. Showing of her curves. Her black curly hair frames her slightly tanned face. Her large brown eyes twinkle with happiness, as she stares into the mirror. Her bedroom door is left open, opening to the hallway. A young boy laughs at his elder sister while she blushes. The brides ecstatic face soon turns into horror as a older woman runs through the hallways of the palace. The young boy screams in horror "MOM!"._

***End Of Flashback***

Fang is snapped back to the present as he sits on one of the many balcony's of The Golden Palace. Birds soar in the sky, the winds brushing their wings. A man, known as Mr. Jackson sits opposite of Fang talking about a promotional event as Fang listens intently, as he balances his options mentally. Another man named Robert stands there taking everything in, he looks at Fang slightly smirking.

Robert nods agreeing with Mr. Jackson. Fang turns to his band manager manager Ryan, who brings forth a silver case. On opening it Mr. Abe comes silent as Fang's face turns impassive, not letting any emotion seep through.

Gazzy rolls his eyes while a sly smirk is plastered on to Iggy's face.

Mr. Jackson begins chuckling, "It is way more, then needed". says Mr. Jackson. Hearing this Fang turns the case to Robert and pushes it towards him.

Mr. Jackson says "The case was meant to come to me, maybe you have forgotten how to choose your targets, Ride".

This aggravates Fang.

Fang abruptly stands up and slams his hands onto the table and snarls "Fang Ride, never misses his target, money isn't my hobby, but my business".

Fang puts his sunglasses on and walks off followed by Iggy and Gazzy leaving Robert and Jackson talking. "This is why I sold The Golden Palace to Fang Ride". Says Robert.

Max pushes through cars as she drives on her bike.

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed,_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head,_

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

Max's phone starts ringing displaying Ella's name on her smart phones screen. Sliding her finger across the screen she receives the call.

A frantic Ella asks "Have you to talked to Mark yet?". "No, still on the road nearly there, don't call me, my fucking phones battery is about to die. Damn Smart phones". Max responded cursing.

Max hangs up on Isabella after telling her to take a chill pill.

Fang strides in the hallways of The Golden Palace as Jackson runs behind him pleading for forgiveness. "I am sorry, we will try this deal again, I have strict rules". "Rules are for fools, in papers money is everything, ". Fang retorts.

"Isn't that right, _Uncle_". Fang says emphasizing on Uncle.

***Start Of Flashback***

_Jackson throws a bag outside The Golden Palace with a young boy with shaggy black hair and a girl with black curly hair. "Where will we stay Jackson Uncle?". Questions the young girl as her big brown eyes fill up with tears. "I don't care where you stay now, but there is no place for you orphans in here any more. I am strict on my rules". Says Jackson as he walks off leaving the two kids out on the road alone...and homeless._

***End Of Flashback***

Jackson takes in Fang's shaggy black hair, his lean muscled tall body. Fang's dark brown eyes that look almost black. "Nicholas Jackson?". Asks Jackson as his eyes widen.

"I changed my name when I got kicked out of here. Now, I am Fang Ride". Fang replies as he puts his sunglasses on and walks off leaving a confused an amazed Jackson behind.

**Time Skip**

"Tonight's fashion show is brought to you by Desperate Encounter! The band that drives all of you crazy! Check out their new album Intoxicated". Announces the host.

Fang sits down on a chair in the front row giving him the clear view of the ramp walk. A petite figure in a peachy dress sits down next Fang. "Hey Nudge". Fang greets his younger sister. "So, you bought The Golden Palace huh?". Questioned Nudge not even greeting Fang back. That was the least Fang had ever heard Nudge say. He simply nodded to her question. Soon, the lead guitarist and back up singer of Desperate Encounter Gazzy and the Drummer Iggy came sat down next to Nudge and Fang.

Max arrives at Golden Palace and hurriedly walks into the entrance.

She rushes inside and spots a guy reciting poetry. She stares at him incredulously before raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Umm hello? Do you know where I can find Mark Hernandez? The fashion designer?". She questions him.

Wrapped up in his poems, he ignores her and doesn't respond. In frustration and impatience Max runs of into the right side hoping for the best. "Go to the left and then left turn". Directs the poet but then realizes that Max has already run off.

Max stops when she sees three different ways. She runs into a random hallway going YOLO.

***Fashion Show***

Fang sits on the chairs bored as ever. The only reason him and his band had sponsored this Fashion show was because of the location.

Max walks into the dressing room of the Fashion Show and looks around frantically. The designers mistake her for a model. The designer scolds her for not being dressed properly.

Before Max can say anything or protest they begin pulling at her hair and straightening it. . They take her converse off and put on some 3 inch heels. They push her out on to the cat walk making her stumble.

She freezes on her spot as she doesn't know what to do. She was no model, she didn't know where to go.

Hushed whispers flood the room. "Why isn't she walking?", they whispered.

Misunderstanding her frozen posture for the fact that she has forgotten her pose, another model flawlessly guides her to the front.

Gazzy and Iggy stare a look before standing up and Nudge follows suit.

Fang stands up from his seat his eyes connecting with her hazel ones. As their eyes meet a shiver runs down Max's spine.

Sensing trouble she turns around and attempts to run. Keyword: Attempts.

Tripping on her heels, she falls backwards. This was gonna hurt. Big time.

Only it didn't.

Strong arms wrap around her as Fang holds her bridal style. Her eyes close tighter along with her grip on Fang's neck.

For an unknown reason to him, he holds her more firmly out of insinct as he sense's her fear.

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Do you like it? Leave a comment and hit that vote button. Critical response is appreciated . **


End file.
